The Power of One's Mind
by xxVeronicaxx
Summary: I always knew I had a big imagination, just never knew it could be so powerful... RxR rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N Sorry if it sucks.**

PROLOGUE

I lay curled into a ball, waiting for my pain to end. I was just a small town girl. Kyleigh Louise Parker. Me. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Suddenly I was in a bright room, sitting in a chair. I was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Standing up, I realized this was no ordinary dream. I walked over to the iron crib, and touched it. I immediately recoiled. It felt cold! Mind you, usually in dreams I am unable to feel the temperature of things. I froze. Was my imagination truly this strong? Could this be fate giving me a chance to have a better life? Maybe! I crawled into the crib and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

I slowly woke up. Yawning, I raised my hands to rub my eyes. I sneezed, and suddenly, Nessie's parents-MY parents now- were there. I smiled. "Good morning." I chimed. "What time is it?" "Nine o'clock." Mom replied. She and Daddy smiled. "They're waiting. Let's get dressed." Daddy said. Mom wore a baby blue tee with jeans, Dad wore a plain grey shirt with jeans, and I wore a short yellow dress with black leggings. Mom put my hair in pigtails, and said I looked like a little bumblebee. I giggled and said "Buzz buzz."

When we went to the big Cullen mansion, Alice glared at us and said, "At least one of them can use a closet." I think she meant me. Anyway, Esme made me some pancakes. They were really good.

Bored, I walked over to Alice and impatiently put my hand on her leg. I demanded attention. She laughed and pulled me on her lap. "I'm bored." I groaned. She giggled. "Go hang out with Jasper; he can make you not bored." I shook my head. "Nu-uh. I don't want to." Jasper put his hand over his heart and looked shocked. "Why, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am thoroughly offended!" I giggled.

Alice smiled at me. "You look like a bumblebee." I patted her face, showing her what happened this morning. "You know, I know how you can not be bored…" she trailed off. Daddy growled. "Oh come on Eddie-kins, you know you love it!" "What?" Mom and I asked at the same time. "SHOPPING! Want to come?" Alice smirked, already knowing the answer. "No, she doesn't." Dad assumed. "Yes, she does." I shot back. "Come on Edward, let them shop." Mom pleaded. She put on a puppy dog face. "For me?" Dad sighed. "All right. Just not too long." "Yippee!" Alice clapped her hands and did a dance around the room. "Come, young Renesmee, we have some shopping too do!"

A/N Thanks to Kizzy-Lemon for being the first reviewer (albeit only reviewer) so yay her! Some of you added this to their alerts, so yay you too! So review, and you'll get a cookie! Shaped like Edward or Jacob or whomever you please!


	3. Chapter Two

I sat in the backseat of Alice's Porsche. I grinned widely. "Alice, where are we going?"  
Alice smiled and said, "The mall."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. But where in the mall?"

Alice grinned even wider. "Tsk tsk, Nessie. Didn't your father teach you proper grammar?"

I sighed. "Answer the question. Just do it."

Alice frowned. "Party pooper. And we shall go everywhere in the mall!"

My eyes widened. "Everywhere?" I said, as we pulled into the parking lot.

Alice got me out of the car. She pulled out a stroller and put me in it. "Off we go!" She called.

We entered the mall. People stared. First, we went into Gymboree.

"May I help you find something for your daughter?" A man about twenty came up to Alice. He had greasy black hair, tiny green eyes, and tons of zits. I pressed my hand to Alice's arm, thinking _can I help you to the shampoo, zit remover and plastic surgeon?_

Alice muffled a laugh. "I'm sorry, but this is my niece. And we don't need help, thank you."

The man bent down to smile at me. His name tag read Bob. He tickled me. I gripped on to Alice's arm to stop from biting him.

Alice frowned. "Please stop, that's annoying her."

Bob stood up. "Sorry ma'am. But if you need help, I'm here." He purred.

Alice put her hands on the stroller and her wedding ring flashed in the light. I saw a look of disappointment on Bob's face and began laughing.

Alice sternly looked at me. I stopped. She immediately started picking clothes off racks. "What fun we'll have!"

I sighed and prepared myself for a long day.

**A/N How'd you like it? Tell me what you want! Tell me what you need! A little bit of sugar….sorry, got sidetracked. :) What can I do? Please review! Hey, I'm poet and I didn't know it! Okay, that was lame and I'm ashamed.**


End file.
